


O Descanso Merecido

by MiRz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Após uma árdua batalha contra o vilão da vez, Steve e Tony chegam à sua cobertura cansados e sujos e tudo que desejam é um banho e cama. Um cuida do outro e agradecem por mais uma vez voltarem vivos e inteiros.





	O Descanso Merecido

No momento em que Tony e Steve ultrapassaram a calçada cheia de repórteres e paparazzi para entrarem no saguão da Torre dos Vingadores, puderam finalmente respirar aliviados. O percurso até o elevador privado que os levaria até a cobertura se deu sem intercorrências e quando a porta de metal se fechou separando-os do resto mundo, Tony se permitiu murchar a postura e apoiar-se nas paredes frias do elevador para sustentar o corpo cansado.

O gênio havia retirado sua armadura e a guardado de volta na maleta logo após o trabalho de limpeza na cidade. Por mais incrível que sua armadura tecnológica fosse nada impedia a sujeira de se embrenhar entre os vãos do ferro e grudar na sua pele suada pelo esforço da batalha. Tony estava nojento e só conseguia pensar em ter um banho quente e cair na cama logo em seguida. Vendo o estado quase semelhante de Steve, podia apostar que o loiro desejava o mesmo. O pensamento de compartilhar o chuveiro com o soldado soou ainda melhor do que a ideia de apenas entrar no chuveiro sozinho. 

— Você parece tenso — disse Tony para o loiro.

Num esforço sobre-humano, o gênio se desencostou da parede se postando atrás da alta figura do Capitão América, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros largos e rijos, colocando a força necessária para uma massagem improvisada.

— Estou apenas cansado. Eu esperava que os vilões desistissem de tentar dominar Nova York depois de tantas tentativas frustradas, mas parece que está cada vez pior — desabafou o bom capitão em um raro surto de frustração.

— Eu sei que tudo parece horrível agora, _baby_, mas eu prometo que depois de um banho e uma boa noite de sono tudo vai parecer melhor — Tony disse tentando consolá-lo.

Tony deu um suave beijo no pescoço de Steve, bem acima do colarinho do uniforme de combate, sem se importar com o suor e a sujeira, mais preocupado em tirar o peso metafórico dos ombros de Steve.

O capitão apenas lhe retribuiu com um sorriso fraco. Poucos segundos depois, o elevador apitou, informando que chegaram ao seu andar.

— Lar doce lar — saudou Tony satisfeito, saindo do espaço confinado para entrar na sala de estar. — _FRIDAY_ regule o chuveiro na temperatura de sempre — ordenou o moreno imediatamente.

— Tudo pronto, chefe — a voz mecanizada de _FRIDAY_ ressoou depois de alguns instantes.

Sem demora, os dois heróis se dirigiram para a suíte que compartilhavam, finalmente se aproximando do banho tão desejado. No quarto, Steve apoiou seu escudo ao lado da cama onde dormia, retirou suas botas vermelhas de combate largando-as pelo chão, não preocupando em guardá-las no lugar certo e começando a tirar os trajes de combate. Por sua vez, Tony foi se despindo da roupa que usou debaixo da armadura do Homem de Ferro enquanto caminha em direção ao banheiro da suíte, deixando um rastro de desordem por onde passava.

Quando o moreno entrou no banheiro já completamente nu, boa parte do teto já estava cheio de vapor e o enorme espelho da pia começava a embaçar graças à temperatura da água: escaldando, assim como Steve gostava. O bilionário entrou no box do chuveiro sentindo a picada da água quente em suas costas. Ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, apenas para permitir que a água levasse para o ralo o grosso da sujeira e molhasse seu cabelo oleoso. Nem um minuto depois, Tony sentiu braços fortes rodearem sua cintura e mãos calejadas pousarem em sua barriga. O corpo bem construído do Capitão se encaixava exatamente com o seu.

Os dois ficaram bons minutos apenas curtindo a presença reconfortante um do outro embaixo da ducha. Ambos sabiam que no trabalho deles sempre havia a chance de apenas um voltar vivo, então apenas agradeciam quando os dois retornavam inteiros e relativamente ilesos.

Em algum momento depois de longos minutos, Steve se afastou do corpo menor de Tony para pegar na prateleira do box o shampoo de centenas de dólares que Tony gostava e despejou uma boa quantidade na palma da mão enquanto com a outra mão gentilmente inclinou a cabeça do marido para trás, somente para pousar a mão de shampoo nos fios grossos sem correr o risco de escorrer para os olhos marrons do gênio.

Calmamente como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, Steve massageou o couro cabeludo de Tony, garantindo que não se esquecesse de nenhum canto. Com a mesma delicadeza, o Capitão enxaguou toda a espuma e aplicou o condicionador. Quando o cabelo de Tony estava limpo e perfumado, Steve pegou uma das esponjas e encheu de sabonete para massagear a pele morena que estava encardida, limpando toda a sujeira. Limpou os ombros e retirou toda a tensão que o gênio nem sabia que tinha com uma massagem suave. Limpou o rosto, as costas, o peito, a barriga, a virilha, a coxa e o pé. Onde passava limpando, Steve lhe dava breves selinhos na pele molhada e catalogava cada hematoma que profanava a pele do marido.

Quando Tony estava limpo, as posições se inverteram, sendo a vez de Steve de ser cuidado. Tony puxou do canto do box um banco de plástico, o qual Steve sentou de costas para Tony e se apoiou no na barriga do outro. Esse pequeno arranjo era necessário devido à diferença de altura entre eles. No começo o Capitão ria por isso, mas agora era algo tão normal. Era uma das poucas vezes no seu dia que Steve se permitia ficar vulnerável.

Com as mãos habilidosas, Tony limpou os cabelos loiros com o mesmo cuidado e atenção que dava a suas criações, sentindo o loiro relaxar cada vez mais. Steve sempre ficava sonolento quando afagavam seus cabelos e na lavagem não era diferente. Depois que terminava essa limpeza, Tony sempre beijava a testa, os olhos fechados de Steve, as duas bochechas, o nariz e por último os lábios macios antes de usar outra esponja para limpar suas costas musculosas.

O toque do loiro era sempre cálido e cuidadoso, enquanto os toques de Tony variavam de terno para lascivo. Aquela vez não foi diferente. Mesmo vocalmente responsivo Steve sabia que não passariam das carícias mais ousadas, pois ambos estavam cansados de mais para outra atividade. Mesmo no banho Tony era incapaz de se manter calado, mas já sabendo que Steve não queria conversar, se contentava em apenas cantarolar alguma música que lhe vinha à cabeça.

Mais de trinta minutos haviam passado desde que entraram no chuveiro, as pontas de seus dedos já estavam enrugadas, sinal de que precisavam sair. As toalhas já estavam aquecidas para manterem a temperatura do corpo no toalheiro bem ao lado do box. Os dois se enxugaram mutuamente na mesma calmaria do banho e saíram do banheiro.

O quarto tinha a mesma temperatura do banheiro com FRIDAY controlando as variações. Vestiram roupas secas e macias. Em pouco tempo, estavam onde queriam estar desde o começo: confortáveis na sua cama, nos braços do outro.

Steve sentia que ter Tony com ele no final do dia era como voltar para casa depois de uma longa jornada fora, enquanto Tony sentia que aquele calor em volta dele era como ficar perto da lareira em uma fria manhã de Natal, onde a calidez do fogo não era a única coisa que aquecia o coração. Era a sensação de que havia algo mágico e nostálgico naquele momento. Para Tony, Steve era a magia e coisas boas que cercavam o ar na manhã de Natal. 

— Eu amo você Tony — sussurrou Steve para não perturbar a paz do quarto, dando um beijo na parte de trás do cabelo úmido do moreno.

— Eu amo você também _big guy_ — Tony levou a mão de Steve enrolada na dele até os lábios e beijou o anel dourado no seu dedo anelar.

Assim os dois sucumbiram ao sono dos justos enrolados em um ninho de amor.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
